Mermaid
by Evangeline74
Summary: This is Little Mermaid version of Growing Pains the Batman episode. However it will ended sort of like the movie and original tale.


**This is two shot story. It's a loose version of the little mermaid only with some Batman the animated series characters. But some of this telling is based off of the original tale and Disney movie. Yes it will end tragically for Tim and Annie. However I promise I will make another story with that ship and it will end better.**

She was young mermaid princess but she had no name. Her father King Matt didn't bother to give her one. He was too busy trying to drown sailors hoping that one of them would be the King of Gotham who had banished him. Also he spent a huge of his time looking for that warlock Daggett who took his handsome face away from him. So those two activities took up too much time for him to be a good father to his daughter.

She often spent her time wandering the seafloor in search of a friend. But her father wasn't well liked by his people so they assumed that his daughter was exactly like him and treated her harshly. Only her father's former merman friend Teddy Lupin treated her kindly. In fact he was more like a father to the girl. He frequently told her stories about what it was like above the surface before they were banished.

Because those she long to see the surface. However Teddy told her that her people were to be hidden since her father had killed many of the surface dwellers when he was searching for the warlock. Also if she were to go in her own she would most likely be killed. But she still wondered about the people who lived up there.

One night though everything changed. She let herself float to the surface without anyone seeing. The first thing she saw was the night sky filled with stars. She gazed upon the beauty of them before something else fixed her attention. She heard laughter and the sounds of joy so she looked around to see what it was. In the distance she saw a ship. She quickly swam towards it to see what treasures it had.

She saw people with legs dancing, drinking and basically having a good time. But what caught her eye was a boy. He had spiky black hair and was dressed in fancy clothes. His blue eyes shone through the darkness of the night. She heard someone call him Prince Timothy. She held on to the bars of the ship just so she could get a better look at him. She no longer was afraid of anything for time she stared upon his handsome face.

The Prince had no idea he as being watched. He happily enjoyed the party his father King Bruce had set up for him. He knew the King couldn't be here because he had other matters to deal with. Like the fact that Timothy's older brother and heir to the throne Prince Richard was planning on running away with the Baron Gordon's daughter. He didn't understand why his brother would give up everything for a girl. He disliked the idea of romance and some of the ladies thought he would die alone.

But he didn't mind and still partied along with his friends. However had he believed the old tales of mermaids he would have been a lot more cautious of what was to come. He drank fruit juice and just one time he tried to taste wine. Although the king's loyal adviser Alfred stopped him.

What they didn't notice was storm brewing and was coming right at them. King Matt hadn't known his daughter was near that ship or that the ship did not carry King Bruce. But if he had known either of things it wouldn't made a difference of what he was about to do. He summoned up the winds and the seas to throw everyone onboard into the water.

No one noticed until it was too late to steer the ship away. "Hurricane" shouted one of the sailors. The minute people heard that they start rushing to the life boats. Even the young mermaid turned around and grew worried her safety and the others especially Timothy. She swam deep into the water to see how much time they had before the waves went crashing on them. The king's adviser grabbed the Prince and took him to where the life boats were. However the panic was so bad that he was knocked unconscious as Alfred was dragged by hundreds of people into a life boat.

The young mermaid below tried to contract her father's powers with her own. Although she soon found out it was all in vain. The first wave crashed destroying the ship completely. The mermaid searched for anyone left. She found lying on a piece of wood the young prince she had been eyeing. As the next wave came she grabbed and pulled him away as far as he could from it.

She swam as hard as she could away from the waves being careful not to jolt the prince in her arms. She was so busy fighting the storm that she did not notice the prince opening his eyes for a few seconds. He admired her face for little before closing his eyes again. He believed he was dead and the mermaid was a beautiful angel that was going to bring him to heaven. He went back to sleep calmly as the waves rock them about. The wind took interest of them as it kept trying to push them deep into the water.

However by morning she and the Prince had made it shore. She knew she had to leave before her father grew suspicious. But she turned around look at the barely alive boy and she couldn't leave without doing something else for him. So she sang to him for a little while. Her voice was spellbinding even compared to other mermaids' voices. The young prince in his wake opened his eyes to the sunshine and the young mermaid's face. However his eyes stayed open longer. Through his eyes he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever since in his life. His heart swelled and he hoped that this feeling would last forever.

Unfortunately it couldn't no matter how much they both wanted it to. Soon Alfred was yelling for him and when the young mermaid heard this she quickly disappeared. "Wait, wait" Prince Timothy called out to her. That broke the young mermaid's heart for she could not reveal herself to him because she knew it would hurt them both if she did. Without looking back she jumped into the water and swam.

As she left Timothy asked Alfred "who was that?" "What are talking about? I was the only one on this beach searching for you" Alfred answered. "No really, there was someone else I'll show you" said Timothy. "My dear Master Timothy we must get you out of the sun" the adviser said before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the palace.

Although King Bruce was glad to see that his youngest son had survived the storm he couldn't let him relax. The minute the Prince set foot in the castle King Bruce had him dressed in better clothes and whisked away in a carriage. But while Timothy's body was in the coach his mind was elsewhere. _I wouldn't care if died right there and then. I'd still be with that pretty hot girl. Even if she was just in my mind I'll keep her there. That feeling I felt around her I would do anything to get it back. Now I know what my brother felt for the Baron's daughter. If I had to go through what he did to be with that angel I'd gladly do them. _

He sat in the stage wagon and stared blankly at the window. All that was on his mind was of the young mysterious girl who had saved him. He thought of cuddling with her and kissing her lovely face. In his mind he heard her sing again. But he soon became frustrated that he couldn't recall her voice perfectly enough. _No one has ever sung like her and after hearing her song I don't want to settle for something else. But I fear I may have to if I don't see her again._

Soon the horse drawn carriage stopped at the Baron Gordon's castle. When the guards ordered him out of the wagon he didn't listen since he was still in his fantasy world. It wasn't until one of the protectors shook him awake and dragged him out. As you can imagine he wasn't too grateful of being forced out of his trance with the young lady he felt an attraction to.

He was escorted into the palace where he took his seat in the Great Hall. Then his father King Bruce came and the meeting began. However the young Prince started to daydream again about her. Neither the Baron nor the King noticed until they got to the part of the meeting talking about the invaders trying to raid the kingdom of Gotham.

"These intruders are unlike anything we have ever encountered before. Their hair looks green and they have yellow eyes and green scales on their faces. How does someone get a face like that?" asked the Baron.

The Prince in his daydream thought he was talking about his girl. He sighed and said "Luck". That's when everyone in the meeting turned to stare at him. "What?" said the Baron quite startled. When Prince realized that he let some slip he quickly uttered "Sorry I was thinking about a girl."

"Children, glad my daughter is out of that stage" the Baron replied to the King. The King looked at him oddly but said nothing. He probably didn't know that his daughter was running off with the heir to the throne. King Bruce thought about saying something but decided that he would find out soon enough.

After the assembly was over and everyone was getting into their carriages King Bruce waited until they were out of sight then scolded his youngest son. "A ruler must keep his head cleared at all time" he barked. Timothy answered "I thought my brother was going to be king not me". "If he continues with his plan to runway you will be the heir to throne instead. So you cannot relax like you used to do. You need to be prepared if that comes to pass" the King yelled.

The Prince muttered an okay before they drove off. At first he was angry that the King thought he wasn't fit for the throne. But soon the boy simply went back to his thought of the girl. _I hope I get to see her again._

Unknown to him the object of his affections felt the same way too. And she already wondering how to get to him.


End file.
